Straight Through My Heart
by Shiori-Chan.Aoi-Chan
Summary: After the final battle with Naraku Kagome's sister Miyuki finally thinks it's over.But then a portal appeares and Miyuki is suck in and lands in Konoha.There she must begin a new life as ninja and maybe just maybe fall in love along the way.Miyuki must find a way home,but when the time comes will she even want to leave? well find ;D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ok I know I haven't updated any of our other stories but we will soon and we have some new stories coming soon! Btw the prologue was meant to be short so don't worry chapters will be longer! –MewGirl

I stood beside my sister, Kagome as she readied to fire her sacred arrow." NOW KAGOME!" I heard Inuyasha yell quickly as Kagome fired her arrow just as Inuyasha released a backlash wave. A fiery explosion occurred as the combined power struck together. My uniform was nearly blown off from the sheer force of the wind.

Once everything was cleared, Naraku appeared to be cheered and ran over to Inuyasha and embraced him and then she scooped up Shippo in her arms and kissed him on the scooted over to Sango in an attempt to hug her but he only groped her, which earned him a slap in the face. I busted at laughing at Miroku who now had Sango's hand imprinted on his face. As for Sesshomaru he only gave a soft 'hn" as Rin came out of her hiding spot to hug him.

Jaken then ran over to Rin and yelled at her to let go of his Lord Sesshomaru, which had gotten him a swift kick in the face. All was serene and quiet after our final battle with all of a sudden a huge portal appeared out of thin air and began sucking things in. The rest of our group grabbed onto various things to stop them from being sucked in. As for myself I had nothing to grab onto so I was sucked into the portal."MIYUKI!" I heard Kagome scream my name as my world faded into blackness…..

ment here...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own only the plot

* * *

My head hurt and I was little dizzy but that didn't compare to the pain going through the rest of my body. I woke up with sharp pains going through me and I struggled to sit up. I was in a forest but not the forest I knew from the feudal era. Four people jumped down in front of me and I looked at them in fear. Kagome's bow and arrows was near me and I backed up into a tree holding them. I was terrible at archery and now it's the only weapon I have. Darn it! I wish I had a katana at the very least. The oldest came forward and I put my hand up forming a barrier.

"Who are you?" He asked and I gave them a zap with my powers. "What are you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Human what are you?"

"A shinobi now who are you?"

I covered my scent and aura and made a run for it. I hid behind a tree and heard them go past so I peeked around to see the blonde. I squeaked in surprise and fell onto my rear end. I glared at him and he helped me up. I looked him over and noticed that he looked rather weird. Interesting but in a weird way. Then the others came and dragged me with them to their village. I was taken to someone called the Hokage and he looked me up and down.

"What's your name?" He asked.

I knew by his aura that I could trust him. "Miyuki Higurashi."

"Where are you from?"

"Tokyo Japan." He looked confused. "I don't know how I got here honestly one minute I was on a battle field where we had just fought a war and the next I'm in the forest."

He looked at me again and dismissed the shinobi who brought me. I glared at the man with silver hair and turned back to the Hokage. I explained everything and he nodded at the end. For now he told me that I could stay in the village and be taught about the ninja way. I walked to where I was staying and I buried my face into the pillows. From the exhaustion of the final battle and then the excitement earlier I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Feudal era:

Kagome was frantic looking for Miyuki and a way to get her back. There were tears falling from her eyes as she banged on the ground. Inuyasha tried to help her but she nearly purified him when he came close. After a few hours she finally fell unconscious from all the stuff that had happened. Yes they defeated Naraku but her sister was gone and there was no telling where she could be. Sango and Miroku checked the surrounding area but not one of them could find a clue to what happened.

"We can try again tomorrow for now let's get some sleep." Inuyasha said and they all fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Review


End file.
